


Super Naruto Run

by UnsubstantiatedAssertion



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Area 51 Meme, Comedy, Gen, Parody, They Can't Stop all of Us!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsubstantiatedAssertion/pseuds/UnsubstantiatedAssertion
Summary: In this host segment for an episode that doesn't exist, Jonah, Tom, and Crow pitch their idea for a new mobile game: Super Naruto Run!Made in "honor" of the Storm Area 51 meme happening today.





	Super Naruto Run

**Author's Note:**

> Today's the day that Storm Area 51 meme event was scheduled to happen (apparently people actually showed up so be careful and don't go anywhere near the base, the army will stop all of you). I had a funny idea inspired by it so to celebrate here's it made into a MST3K host segment.

Jonah and the bots exited the theater for their mid-riff break. 

"So I've been thinking," Jonah said while they walked behind the counter of SoL's bridge, "you know what's popular with today's kids?"

"Jonah, never say 'what's popular with today's kids' when trying to market something to kids," Tom retorted.

Jonah continued unabated. "Mobile phone games! And I've got a great idea for one."

"I'm already on board!" Crow ducked behind the counter and popped back up with a projector screen.

"What about you, Servo?" Jonah asked while Crow hung the projector screen from the door to the theater. "Want to get in on this and get rich via ethically dubious in-app purchases?"

Tom scratched at his beak-like mouth with one of his tiny baby hands. "I dunno. What's the genre?"

"An endless runner."

"There're a ton of those already, you need a hook."

"Oh I have a hook," Jonah turned to face the projector screen. "Hit it, Cambot!"

Cambot shone down on the screen, illuminating the image of a logo that read "Super Naruto Run." Below the logo, various Naruto characters were frozen mid sprint on a desert backdrop. To the right of the runners sprawled out a military fortress with "Area 51" on a signpost.

"Hot dog! Now you're talking."

"In Super Naruto Run, you can play as your favorite Naruto runners in a mission to storm Area 51. Team up with your friends and compete for high scores. They can't stop all of you!"

Crow took out a remote with a comically over-sized button on its face. "There are all sorts of characters to choose from." He pressed the remote and the image on the screen changed to Naruto. 

"You've got Naruto," Crow pressed the button again. With each new slide he named the character presented. "Blue Naruto, Pink Naruto, Green Mario, Rayla, and Olympic gold medalist Usain Bolt!" 

"Each character skin is available via random chance lootboxes," Jonah added.

"I'll take ten!" Tom pulled out a phone from somewhere. "When does it go live?"

"We're hoping to do a soft launch by-" Jonah trailed off as he noticed the light on the counter blinking. "We've got movie sign!" 

The three ran back into the theater. 

**Author's Note:**

> To quote another much more dated meme, it isn't perfect, but its better than nothing.


End file.
